The Life of Eve Rosser
by OwlsAndTeaa
Summary: Eve and Michael are about to get married. They are starting to think about their lives with just the two of them but, are forever reminded that Michael will never age. Will Eve go to the extreme to be the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This happens after Bite Club but, the bit about the Draug's don't happen.**

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so please don't judge me too much. Thanks for reading.**

C1- Eve POV

So, it's Friday! Normally I wouldn't be up at 9am but, I am too excited! My Engagement is tomorrow! Me and Claire-Bear have a lot of sorting out to do today so it is all perfect tomorrow! Shane we be of no use because he will be doing his normal thing of lounging on the sofa. Of course my sexy fiancé, Michael, will help out, because well, it's his engagement too. EEK! It's so close, but, seems so far away.

I jump out of bed and grab some clothes, and run into the bathroom just before Shane was coming out of his room.

'Hey, no fair. You're gunna be in there for ages now!'

'You snooze, you lose Collins! Haha. Plus, You're normally in the land of dead at this time.'

'Ditto.' He said before going back into his room.

I just grinned at him before locking the door.

An hour later, I padded my way downstairs. Today I was wearing A black skirt with fishnet tights. My top was also black and had a diamond skull on it. I had on 5 inch black heels and my hair was in typical pig tails and my normal everyday use of make-up.

In the kitchen was just Michael reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee. My Michael. Alllll Mine! He glanced up when I entered and motioned me to go towards him. When I got to him I gave him a kiss, a good morning kiss with a bit of oomph.

'Well good morning to you to my princess.' Michael said with a big smirk on his face and slightly raised eyebrows. 'And what do I pleasure may I serve to you today?'

'Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just extremely happy because it is our engagement party tomoz.'

'Is it? Oh I must of miss placed my invite.' He continued with a smirk.

'Bite me Glass. Not literally or anything.'

'Don't worry. I won't.' He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap and passionately started to kiss me. I could of stayed like that forever, being with him, in that exact spot.

I finally pulled away when I heard someone behind me clear their throat.

'Oh you finally decided to get out the bathroom then?' Shane said still yawning.

I flipped him off and carried on kissing Michael.

'Okay, well I'm gunna grab my coffee and mooch on out of here.'

Michael pulled away and laughed. Don't worry mate, I've got to go and talk with Ameile to make sure everything is alright because of the umm, engagement. You know how some of the vampires are acting out and humans too.'

'No fair. Can't I come with?' I moaned.

'I thought you were sorting out the decoration with Claire today?'

'Oh yeah, well you better hurry back to me.'

'Haha, don't worry babe, I will.' He kissed again before he went up stairs to grab his stuff.

'Finally.' Shane said. 'No more pawn in the kitchen this morning.'

'Jackass.' I heard Michael call from the stairs.

'Who me?' Shane said pointing innocently to himself and pretending to look offended. 'I have a hole in my heart now that can never be mended.

'Jackass.' I echoed.

'Bite me, Goth Princess. All you guys really need to come up with better insults, Jackass doesn't offend me anymore. I take it as a compliment.'

'Jerk.' I said and playfully budged him.

'That's better. See, I can be more than one thing.' Shane chuckled.

'I'm still going to call you a Jackass.' Said Michael entering the kitchen again.

'And I'm gunna call you a bloodsucking Jackass Mikey.'

'Haha, have fun with that Shane.' Michael said. 'And I'll meet you upstairs later babe.' He whispered in my ear.

'ooh. I like the sound of that.' I said before placing a kiss on his lips. All my insides tingled up. 'Quick, go. The faster you are the shorter I have to wait.'

'Haha. Don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can.'

Michael was gone out the back door as quick as the wind. God I love him.

'And he's out of here!' Shane bellowed, like it was a baseball game and a home run.

'So not funny you Ass.'

'And we're back to the old insults again. Shame, I was beginning to like the other insult.'

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review so I know what you all think! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2! Don't forget to review! x**

Chapter 2 – Eve's POV

Me and Claire were on our way to Founders Square because that was where the ballroom was. We got out the my black hearse carrying all boxes of table decorations and balloons ready to be filled with helium. When we got into the room it was a big open area for people to on. All around there was tables and chairs awaiting to be decorated.

'Well.' I said to Claire, 'Where shall we start?'

'Umm, I think we should decorate the tables first so we can place the balloon centre pieces on the table as soon as they have done.'

'Good idea. Let's get Rolling!'

3 hours later and me and Claire were just coming out of Founders Square and heading towards the car.

'Phew, I'm pooped! Let's go shopping!'

Claire chuckled. 'If you were tired you should do the opposite to that. But, I need to collect my dress so I'm not arguing.'

'Yes, you do. Because it's my engagement party tomorrow!' I sang in the car.

Claire laughed again. 'Oh, Eve. I know it's your engagement tomorrow. And then next month you will no longer be Eve Rosser, you will be Eve Glass.'

I Grinned. 'I like the song of that. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?'

'Yes it does.'

'So, what shop is your dress in?'

'Umm, "House of Vain".'

'Ooohh, I like that shop. I get all my dresses in there.'

'Yeah, I heard someone talking about it in common grounds so, I thought I'd take a look around. I found this really nice dress in there. It's a red sheath dress with a black belt.'

'That sounds up my road. Mines a rose corsage pencil satin dress. In black and red of course.'

'Of course.' Claire sighed.

'What's up CB? Don't like the colour?'

'It's not the dress and that. It's Shane.'

'Oh. What's that Jackass done now?'

'I dunno.'

'How can you not know?' I asked puzzled,

'No it's just that, he seems different after_.'

Claire stopped talking. I knew she didn't want to say. After being in that fight club, being controlled by Glorina and finding out your dad's not dead, instead his brain is in a jar that controls Morganville. It puts you in a place where you don't know what to think.

'Don't worry babe. It's going to be hard on him. Shane has had a lot to dealt with. But, he loves you. He wouldn't be able to live without you. He cares for you Claire-Bear. And you know he'd do anything to be with you.'

Claire put a false smile on. 'Thanks Eve. I know he loves me, I love him too. I just feel like I'm going to lose him.'

'You won't. Just give him time. That's all you can ask for really.'

'How do you know?'

'I'm physic. I know these things.' I say looking at Claire cross eyed.

'Haha. Thanks Eve, you know how to make anyone happy.'

'That's what I do. Now, back to reality. Let's go and get your dress.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It seems that I'm not getting many reviews and this saddens me, so can you please review? Otherwise I might not continue with this story even though I want to. Thanks x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Michael's POV<span>

After leaving the Glass House, I got into my black Ford Sedan and drove towards Ameile's office in Founders Square. Because of me being a vampire, I had to use the underground parking. I got out of my car and walked down the corridor towards Ameile's office. Outside of her office were 2 bodyguards. One was very tall and well built with brown hair. The other was smaller but, still well built and Black hair.

'Name?' Said the taller one.

'Michael Glass. Here to see Ameile.'

The taller one nodded and opened the door for me.

'Thanks.' I said before going into her office.

Ameile was hunched over her desk signing papers and glanced up when I entered. She indicated for me to sit down. I did so and waited until she spoke.

'Michael, lovely to see you my dear. And what may I do for you today?'

'I was just checking that everything was okay with the vampires and humans. Because of mine and Eve's, uh, Engagement.'

'Well, you know that most are unhappy. Most vampires treat human as cattle and should never be seen in the way you see Eve. Humans don't want nothing to do with us because of who we are and our nature. So, you can see why there has been this trouble.'

I worried for a second. Was she going to stop me and Eve getting married?

Ameile must of saw the worry in my face because she continued with, 'And no Michael. I will not stop you and Eve getting married.'

I was surprised by this. Did Ameile, The ice queen as Shane calls her, just say that she wouldn't stop me marrying Eve?

'Why aren't you stopping us?'

'Do you want me to?'

'No, of course not, I love her.'

'See? There is no there is no point in trying to reason with you and Eve. It will just cause arguments between everyone again. Of course, you know Oliver will not be pleased with my decision but, it is my choice and this is what I choose.'

'Thank you Ameile. I appreciate it.'

'Of course you know of the risks of marrying Eve. Living with a human is hard for any vampire. Let alone, you, living with 3. You are strong willed and you care deeply for your friends. But, don't use it as a cover up. You are who you are. Nothing will change that.'

I nodded, not having a clue of what to say to that.

'I also, want what is best for you. You are like a grandson to me.' Ameile walked towards the window at this and looked out. Ameile had been in love with my grandfather, Sam. She tried to pretend that she didn't so he wasn't used as her weakness. Sam died though when Bishop, her evil vampire father, drained him. It killed Sam but, poisoned Bishop because Sam had poison in his system to bring Bishop down. Sam sacrificed his life for the town. This is when we truly found out that she loved him. She found it hard for a while, but, seemed to be recovering and finally moving on.

'I know Ameile.' I said as I walked up and hugged her. She was stiff first of all, but, then embraced in the hug.

'He would be so proud of you Michael for standing up for yourself.' She whispered into my ear.

'I know. He would have also loved that you allowed this to happen.' I whispered back.

'I know.' She sighed before letting me go. 'You can go know Michael.'

'Thank you again Ameile. For everything.'

She smiled before returning to her desk. I walked out of her room and down towards my car and returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This is my next chapter! Sorry it's quite short, I couldn't think of what to put and been busy. I know what will happen to my story eventually, but, I have to fill in the bits inbetween :L  
>Can you all please review my story! I'm not putting next chapter up till I have at least 10 reviews.<br>Also, I DO NOT OWN MIRGANVILLE VAMPIRES, Rachel Caine does (Lucky) I just own the plot!  
>Happy Readings! x<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Eve's POV<span>

It's Saturday night! Yay! It's now the time to announce to the world that I am going to marry Michael Glass! Well, I think everyone in Morganville knew, but, oh well!

I spent hours with Claire doing each other's hair and make-up. Claire's hair was simple. It's straight, but, her highlighted red hair (Thanks to Me!) Shined in the light. She looked amazing! My hair's half up at the top giving it a quiff and the bits that were down were curled. I was wearing my black platform heels with some red earrings and a red and black bangle. My silver engagement ring with a simple red gem, sat on my left ring finger.

'Eeek! I can't believe it Claire-Bear! My engagement is here! I can't believe it!'

'Haha, Eve. Now all you've got to look forward to is your wedding day!'

'Don't remind me, I may have a heart attack!' I laughed. I gave Claire a big hug before we went down stairs to meet the guys.

Michael's POV

Me and Shane were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the girls. I was pacing. I was too nervous and excited to stand still. Shane glared at me for it and I stopped. After a few seconds I started again.

'Oh my fucking, Jesus Christ! Will you stop pacing! Everything will be fine.'

I stopped and looked at Shane. I sighed. 'I know, I know. It's just that, I dunno.' I couldn't explain what I meant. Shane knew what I meant though. Marriage is a hard thing for a guy to even say, let alone doing it.

'Hey.' Shane said. 'Come here man.' I did so and Shane surprised me by pulling me into a big bear hug. We hit each other on the back and stepped away from each other.

'Cheers Shane. For everything. You were and are always there for me. Well, except when you're trying to kill me, but, there you go.'

'Haha, no probs Mikey. I've always got your Bloodsucking ass.'

'Jackass.'

'Yep. I get called that a lot.'

Just then, I heard footsteps on the landing. I looked up the stairs and saw Claire coming down in her dress. She looked amazing, in a sisterly way. I think Shane thought she looked more than amazing because his face lit up and his jaw feel when she came downstairs and into his arms.

'Hey beautiful.' Shane said. 'You look, umm, you look just, wow.'

Claire giggled. 'You don't look to bad yourself.' Shane was wearing a black tux with a red shirt like mine but, more Shane. Scruffy.

'That's only because I helped him' I said.

'Sssh Mike! I don't need to sound like I can't dress myself properly.'

'Oh, my bad.' I said innocently with a smirk on my face.

Whatever Shane was about to snap back at me was cut off by someone upstairs clearing there throat.

My jaw dropped at Eve. That dress was so stunning! Her hair was stunning! Her body was stunning! She looked stunning!

Eve laughed at me going googly eyed at her. 'Like what you see?'

She asked.

'Of course I do my angel.' She tingled up when I called her that. I don't even though where that nickname came from. But, I liked it on her. She is my angel.

I pulled her into a long kiss. She tasted wonderful. Like all my favourite tastes at once. She smelled like roses and coffee and strawberry shampoo.

'So,' Shane said, getting my attention away from Eve for two seconds. 'Shall we go to your engagement then? I don't dress up for nothing.'

'Umm, engagement. Yeah, umm.' I said grabbing my keys of the table. And pulled Eve with me. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget, I need 10 reviews before the next chapter! x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I did want 10 reviews. I've got 8 and couldn't wait on any longer!  
>So, I do not own any of the Characters, only the plot, Enjoy! And Review!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Eve's POV<span>

We got out of Michael's Black Ford Sedan and went into Founder's Hall. All outside was decorated from when me and Claire ordered some big, buff guys help us put decorations up. Surprisingly they agreed and said that they agreed because they were doing someone a 'favour'. Who they were doing a favour I don't know. But, I pushed that out of my mind and admired at the work done. The lamp posts were covered in silver fairy lights. In between them were black and pink triangle banners. There was a big banner on top of the entrance saying, _'Congrats on Your Engagement, Michael & Eve!' _Everything was looking perfect outside. We went through the doors and across the hall and entered the hall where the Engagement was being held. Everything was Beautiful! When I left it yesterday with Claire, we had decorated the tables and put up banners. Now, there was refreshments all on the tables, with punch bowls and Sandwiches and Food you would get at an Engagement. There was also a table at the back what had the vampires _beverages _on. I shivered at knowing what drink they had over there. Also, added to the decoration was balloons! And lots of them! All black and red and some pink, they were beautiful.

Shane must have seen the shock on my face because he said, 'Yep. Took a lot of time for me to do all this. I had a little help.'

Claire punched him in the arm. He held his hands up. 'Hey. I did say I had some help.'

'Jackass.' Claire turned back towards me. 'Yeah, surprise! Me, Shane, Myrnin put them up. And Oliver actually helped too!'

'Really? I thought he was against me getting married?'

'Well, I didn't say he was pleased about it. But, Ameile's orders, so, yeah he had to.'

'Oh, why did Ameile tell him to help? I thought she was still _undecided _on whether she would allow us to get married?'

'Yes, but this is Ameile we're talking about.' Shane said. 'She always wants an excuse for a party. She'll probably say tonight whether she'll allow it or not after the party has ended.'

'Hmm.' I said, 'Well, the guest will be here soon so let's get this par-tay started!'

_2 hours later_

The party's great! Everyone is dancing, even some of the vamps! Michael, Claire, Shane and I are dancing together.

'This is great!' Claire shouts over the music.

'I know right?' I shout back. Then the music gets turned down as the door opens welcoming the new comer. Ameile.

Oh god. Why did she have to make an entrance like that? She's never going to let us get married.

Just then she walks over to us. Michael stands to my side and holds me hand. I see Shane wrap his arms around Claire's waist like he was going to protect her. Like she would need protection. Claire practically ran part of the town with her crazy ass boss Myrnin and building the machine that runs the town. Everyone stares at us and it goes silent.

'Hello Eve. Hello Michael.' Ameile spoke calmly.

'Umm, Hi. Thanks for coming.' I said nervously.

'The pleasures all mine. I have made my decision. Well, I made it long ago and there is only two other people that know of it.'

She glanced towards Michael. So Michael knew we weren't going to get married! Oh great!

But, when I looked at Michael he was smiling. Smiling!

'Yes.' Ameile said.

'What?' I said back not believing my ears.

'I said yes. I am allowing you two to marry. Anyone that has any objections can speak it up with me.'

What? Ameile, cold ice queen vampire, Ameile, just said I could get married?

'Thank you ever so much Ameile!'

I turned to Michael and gave him a massive bear hug. 'You.' I said to him. 'Kept this a secret from me? Why didn't you tell me you ass?'

'Because I wanted it to be a surprise.'

'Oh I love you Michael Glass.'

'I love you too Eve Rosser.' I kissed him deeply then and the music was turned up again and cheers erupted and the dancing commenced.

Slower music was being played. I danced with Michael, Claire danced with Shane. The best of friends we all were. I looked over to where Ameile was sat. Oliver was next to her not looking happy at all. They were having a hush discussion. I don't think she told Oliver that she was accepting our marriage. I looked over at Myrnin who was dancing with his crash test dummy who he decorated in a dress and blue wig. He was waltzing her around the room and was getting weird looks off of people. I started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' Michael asked.

'Myrnin.' I said before going into a fit of giggles. Michael looked around and saw Myrnin and started to laugh too. Claire and Shane looked confused so I pointed to Myrnin and the burst out into fits of laughter as well.

'I always thought he was a nutter.' Shane laughed.

'I do worry about him sometimes though.' Claire said. 'He seems to be going even crazier than normal. Like the other day he started to walk on his hands with shoes on them for hours!'

We all burst out laughing again. Shane hugged Claire closer. She smiled up to him and they kissed. Shane seems back to his normal self almost. Not the one that was in the fight club a few weeks ago and found out his father was in a jar Shane. I smiled and then continued to dance with my fiancé.

Around 12, everyone started to leave in the safety of their cars. Claire and I, started to clean up some of the paper plates and cups.

'Ugh. Why do people feel the need to spike the punch? Like seriously, if they wanted alcohol then they could of got a can of beer or something from the other table.'

'There's people for you Claire.'

We finished most of the mess but, decided to call it a night. We decided that we would finish the rest of in the morning. There was only the Glass House gang, Ameile and her bodyguards, Oliver, Myrnin and his dummy that he said was named Dot. 'Well, I best be going.' Said Ameile as she stood. 'Thank you for a good night, hope everything is okay for the future. I will see you all soon. Before the wedding preferably.'

She motioned for Oliver and her bodyguards to follow her and then they were gone.

'Well. That went well.' Said Shane.

'Don't speak to soon Collins.' Spoke a familiar voice from the shadows.

I looked at the figure. 'No, it can't be.' I spoke in barely a whisper.

'Oh, but it is.' The figure spoke before stepping out of the shadows to reveal themself.

* * *

><p><strong>Who could this mysterious person be? Who, do you want it to be? I think I know who I may choose but, I could always change it.<br>Please review! I at least want a couple of reviews so I know my story is actually being read :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So this is my next chapter, let me know what you think!  
>I don't own Morganville Vampires, just the plot.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – Eve POV<span>

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people that could of come out of the shadows it had to be him. The person who made me want to turn Goth.

Brandon.

Words will not describe what I feel for him. Pure hatred could sum it up though. He put me through hell. He raped me when I was younger. And then he went for my younger brother, Jason. Him being the protector of my family was not a good thing when your parents would suck up to him.

I thought it was all over though when Frank Collins came to town. Tortured him to death. We saw his **dead **body on the table. How can he be alive?

He bellowed an evil laugh. 'Wondering how I'm still alive are you? After that ass killed me I thought that would be the end of me. Turns out not. All vampires are buried with blood bags with them just in case they seem to not be dead. Turns out I wasn't. Others have come back to life too. Except the ones that have been beheaded. So that must be why. Frank didn't get that far. As I was saying, one of the blood bags split and some entered my mouth. Months and months without blood in my body. Those few little drops brought me back to life. I was very weak but, I escaped. And now I'm here for revenge.'

His eyes blazed bright crimson. And his fangs extended down.

'Sorry to brake it to you mate. But, none of us killed you. So, don't threaten my fiancé and my friends.' Michael spat.

'No, you didn't kill me. But, his dad did.' He said pointing to Shane. 'His dad, that makes it his fault. And your his friends so that makes it your problem.'

Then he lunged straight towards me. He grabbed me and tried to bite but, Michael caught him in mid action and tossed him across the room.

'Run!' Michael shouted towards us. We ran towards the car but, Brandon caught up with us.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'Away from you. That's for sure.' Claire said trying to sound brave. I don't blame her. Brandon's alive for crist sake! That blood sucking moron!

'Oh, she speaks eh? Seems like you have changed since our last encounter. I don't like that.'

He grabbed Claire and bit down on her neck. She screamed in pain while Shane and Michael were trying to wretch him off of her.

Next minute, Claire is in a heap in Shane's arms holding onto her neck. Michael was leading me towards the car. Who got Brandon then?

I looked back and saw Myrnin in his vampire bunny slippers on top of Brandon tying silver chains around his wrists. Myrnin had black gloves on so it didn't burn him. However, it burnt Brandon.

'Don't you ever.' I heard Myrnin begin to shout at him. 'Touch Claire or her little friends ever again. Because I swear, if you ever do, then I will personally stick a stake back through your heart and decapitate your head to make sure you stay dead. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes.' Brandon whimpered. It looked strange seeing Brandon vulnerable.

'Right.' Myrnin said before taking out his phone. 'Ameile! Get your royal touché down here now it's an emergency!'

I smirked, trying to hide a laugh.

'My royal what? That is no way to speak to me and I will be there as soon as I can. It better be important.'

Myrnin put his phone back in his pocket. 'You lot should wait till Ameile's here. She's like to hear what has happened from another view other than myself.'

'What took you so long anyway Myrnin? It took you long enough to save our butts didn't it?' I said curiously.

'I was trying to sort out Angelica's hair. I don't think blue actually suits her. Might try purple next time.'

I muffled a laugh and I saw Michael doing the same. 'You named her Angelica?'

'Yes. I'm rather fond of the name. It belonged to my grandma's, cousins, mum, sister, Aunt.'

'Oh, okay.' I said. Claire was right. He did act like he was on an extra dose of crazy today.

Then Ameile appeared from a portal with Oliver and her usual 10 guards.

'What is so important that you had to_. What happened to Claire? And why are you sitting on a dead body?'

'One.' Myrnin began. 'This body isn't dead. It is Brandon back from the dead. He can explain how to you later. And two, he was the one who bit Claire. So,' He said standing up and grabbing Brandon and pushing him towards the guards. 'Here is your vampire back from the dead. And if I were you,' He said looking at Claire. 'I would take her to the hospital to get her wounds bandaged up. Now, if you excuse me, I need to take Angelica to get her hair done.' He announced why taking his crash test dummy and going into a portal.

'Well, umm. Okay I better take him to the cells and you lot take Claire to the hospital. We've had enough commotion for one day.' Ameile said and clicked her fingers and then she was gone in a portal just leaving Me, Michael, Shane and Claire.

'Okay, let's get Claire to the hospital and then I can sleep and hopefully wake up from this nightmare.' I said, not wanting for all this to be true. Tough chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. It's geting late but, I wanted to update before I went to bed. Let me know what you think and what I could do! I know the end game but, just trying to fill in the bits inbetween :) Please review and help! Thanks xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I noticed that I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter :( But, I thought I would do this quickly before I went to bed. I hope you all enjoy it! :D  
>I don't own anything except from the plot.<strong>

Chapter 7 – Eve's POV

Great way to end your engagement party. In a medical room. Stupid Brandon showing his ass around here. If he came back to life why couldn't he just bugger off out of town or something? But, no. Brandon doesn't play it that way. He goes and decides to bite Claire. Thank god she is alright. Not much blood was lost from her so she just got cleaned up and had a bandage put on. The doctor also prescribed some tablets and plenty of rest.

It was 2am by the time we got home.

'Right.' I announced. 'I'm going to bed. See you all next week!' I said half joking and half being serious.

'I think we all could sleep till next week.' Michael yawned.

'Yep. See you all later.' Claire spoke and walked upstairs slowly followed by Shane.

'I started to walk upstairs when Michael grabbed my wrist and kissed me. I returned the kiss and then pulled away for breath. I held onto his hand and half dragged him upstairs into my room where we spent the night sleeping in each other's arms.

I woke up at about 1:27pm according to my phone on my bed side table. I groaned and started to get out of bed when a pair of arms pulled me back down.

'Where you going?' Michael said half awake.

'No-where now.' I said turning myself over to face him. I let him wrap his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him too.

'I could stay like this all day.' He whispered to me.

'So could I. But, I have work at 3 so I've got to get ready and dose myself up in caffeine.' I said untangling myself from him.

I got to the door before he spoke again. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

I walked out into the hallway to see that Shane come out of Claire's room with just his tracky bottoms on, yawning and scratching his head.

'And the living dead is awake.' We both said at the same time and laughed. I headed towards the bathroom and heard him groan.

'Guess I'll be having my shower in an hour then.'

'Yep. You've got to be faster Collins. You'll never learn.'

'Whatever.' I heard him mumble as he walked towards the stairs.

I locked myself in the bathroom and stripped of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and stayed under the shower until cold spurts were coming out. I stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around my body and one for my hair. I walked out of the steaming bathroom and back into my room where Michael was still in my bed.

'Out you get. Need to get dressed and as this is my room you need to get out please.'

'Getting dressed are we? I like you better without the clothes on.' Michael said and winked at me.

'Don't push your luck Glass. Otherwise I will ban you from coming anywhere my bed for a whole week. And you know what that means.'

His smirk dropped and he rolled out of my bed.

'No fair.' He said while slouching out of my room but, not before stealing a kiss from me. I laughed and pushed him out and locked my door. God didn't he look sexy with no top on. Him in that body forever. It made me sad a little. He was going to stay young forever while I grow old and die. Sometimes I wonder why he had to turn into a vamp. But, then I remember all the times he's saved mine and the rest of ours asses. I sigh and grab my clothes out of my wardrobe.

I put on my black skinnies and a dark purple top with 'BITE ME!' on it. I dried my hair and put it into two loose pig tails. I put on a little rice powder today because I thought I should cut down on the amount I use. I put on my black mascara and eye liner and blood red lip stick. I styled my fringe so it is sweeping across my forehead as I had it recently cut to that style. I had wanted something new and I'm happy with it. I also put on my brown, scruffy army boots and tucked the laces inside the shoe. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and winked and then stomped down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Shane, Claire and Michael were all sitting at the table drinking coffee. I grabbed the coffee and made myself a cup.

'Anyone want a refill?' I asked.

'No thanks.' They all replied.

I grabbed my coffee and joined them at the table. Michael was reading the newspaper while Shane was sat with his head on the table and Claire was flicking through a book. It looked like the book was called, _'The Hunger Games.' __**(Totally can't wait for the film!)**_I heard about that from someone at Common Grounds, it sounded good. I'd have to borrow that of her later. I moved my attention back to Michael reading the paper.

'So,' I asked him. 'Anything going on in vamp central?'

'Nope.' He replied. 'Guess they want to keep out the part that mentioned dead vampires come back from the _dead_.'

'That wasn't a dream then? Damn, just my luck.' I knew it wasn't a dream but, women can dream.

'Nope. All true.' Claire piped up from the book she was reading. 'Including the part where Brandon bit me. I'm so going to stake him.'

'Not if I get there first.' Michael, Shane and I spoke at the same time. We all laughed for a moment before Shane spoke.

'What do they think they have done with him? Locked him up? Sent him back to the dead?'

'Probably locked him up for 'his own good'.' Michael retorted.

'Yep. I do wonder who he was referring to when he said that others have come back from the dead?' I wondered aloud.

'Me too actually. As long as no-one worse than Brandon comes back I won't really mind.' Claire said.

'Same, same.'

'Well, I better be getting off. Have to teach guitar to a few people. See you all later.' Michael said getting up from his chair.

'Bye.' We said in unison. I got up and kissed Michael before he went out the back door.

'Well, I have work with Olly-pop. And he don't like it when your late.'

'What time is it then?' Claire asked.

'2:45.'

'Oh great. Got work with crazy ass in 15 minutes.' Claire groaned.

'I thought you liked working with him?' I asked.

'Not when he is as crazy as he has been lately. I do wonder if the cure is wearing off. Might have to get a sample of his blood to check. What fun that will be.' Claire retorted and rolled her eyes.

'Haha,' I laughed. 'Oi you.' Referring to Shane. 'You got work today?'

'Nope. Guess I got the house to myself.'

'Well, you're on dinner duty. But, most of us won't be back to late.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Well, peace out all.' I said walking towards the front door.

'Bye!' I heard Claire and Shane return.

I grabbed my keys and walked towards my car. What had today got in store for me I wonder?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the next chappy guys. I know much doesn't really happen but, it is getting late where I am in the world and I have school tomorrow *groan*<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter will hopefully have more intersting stuff in. Don't forget to review, overwise I will feel sad and unloved. And eat my way through tubs of ice-cream. <em>( never done that before. :L)<em>**  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**chloe xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know I took ages to update, but I had exams and my uncles wedding where I was a bridesmaid, so yeah. But, it is half term now so I should get more done, sorry if I don't.  
>Also, I haven't had many reviews, please review :) It makes me want to write more :)<br>And on with the reading!  
>Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Except the plot.<strong>

Chapter 8 Eve's POV

The afternoon flew by. Me and Trevor (Made him up. Someone who works there) got our usual treatment. Rudeness. The jocks thinking they know better, Pfft. Imagine if they knew about the vampires. Talking about vamps, I didn't see many of the vampires around like there normally was. Also, Oliver wasn't here bossing me about. Probably to do with last night. But Oliver not being here lead me to take the trash out. Bad Idea.

I stepped out the back door with bags of rubbish in my hands and chucked them in the dumpster. It was dark outside now, didn't want to be caught out here in an alley with a vampire, that's for sure.

I turned around to go in when I bumped into somebody. It was dark so I couldn't see who it was, but my guess was that it was a vampire.

I tried to scream, but his hand came up to my mouth.

'Sssh Eve. Don't want to wake the neighbours.' I looked closely at him and recognised some distinct features. Deep blue eyes to be exact.

He let go of my mouth.

'Michael?' I asked questionably. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Not Michael.' He said. 'Close, but not quite there.'

He stepped into some lighter bit of the alley.

I gasped. How could it be? I was sure it was Michael, he looked exactly like Michael. _Well he would, wouldn't he? He is related to him._ My brain teased. But, that hair told me otherwise. That red, curly hair. But how? I know Brandon came back from the dead, but I thought that he made up the bit where he said that others came back as well.

'Sam? Is that you?' I whispered, still in shock.

He nodded his head.

'Sam!' I shouted before flinging my arms around him. He stumbled back at the impact and then wrapped his arms around me too.

'How are you alive?' I sobbed into his shoulder.

'Sssh.' He said rubbing my back to stop the crying. 'I don't know really. Woke up a few days ago in a coffin. Not a great experience. Wouldn't recommend it.'

I smiled. And gave a short laugh.

'Why didn't you come to any of us sooner?' I whispered.

'I couldn't. I was ravishing for blood. I had to drink the rest of the blood bags from the coffin and then try and stay stable. It wasn't easy. There wasn't enough blood in me. Also, it's like I was reborn as a vampire again. I'm as sensitive to the sun as I was when I first was created. So that was a bummer. But, I could still work the portals so I went to the blood bank and broke into it to get enough blood before hiding underground during the day.'

'But, you could of made a portal to the Glass house.'

'I-I couldn't. Being dead for so long and then waltzing right up to your house and saying, 'Hey everyone, yeah I did die but I'm back from the dead. so Hi!''

'We wouldn't of minded.'

'I know. But, it is a lot more complicated than that. I would have to explain how I got back to life. Also, that if it weren't for some certain blood in my coffin I definitely wouldn't be alive.'

'Who's was it?'

'Ameile's.'

I remembered the night when Ameile cried over Sam's grave. She had silver coins in her wrists and was bleeding all over Sam's grave. We knew of this because it was affecting Claire. The bracelet she wore showing Ameile's protection also showed what Ameile was thinking.

'Well, you can come back now. We already know of people coming back from the dead because Brandon decided to show up last night.'

He tensed up but, then calmed down. 'I know.' Sam said. 'I overheard him talking saying he was going to go to a party to get revenge on his death. I knew that Frank was the one who killed him so I left Brandon to his own devices. Turns out that Frank, of course, was turned into a vampire and then died saving the town and now his brain is in a jar running this town. So, he went to the next person who was close to him and that of course was Shane. I knew he would be with you, Michael and Claire, so I tried to stop him but, I didn't get far. He didn't hurt any of you, did he?'

I thought about lying and saying that everyone was safe, but then I thought that if he found out I was lying he wouldn't be too happy.

'He attacked Claire. She's okay though. Needed a couple of stitches and that but, what really annoyed me that he ruined a perfectly good evening.'

'He what? You sure she's okay? And if you don't mind me asking, who's party was it? Haven't been alive long so, not up with the social climax.'

'Yeah, she's fine. At work with Myrnin I think. And it was mine and Michael's.' I dropped my gaze to my engagement ring.

I heard Sam gasp. 'You're getting married? That's wonderful!' He beamed. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and after a while he put me down. 'Ameile allowed it then?'

'Yeah she did. I was quite surprised myself, but I think she knew there was no stopping us.'

'That is great! Well, I'm definitely glad that I'm alive to see my grandsons wedding.'

'Well, let's go and see him now.'

'You sure? And aren't you meant to be working?'

'Yes, of course I'm sure, your family for Pete's sake. And meh, no one has come to see what's taking me so long, so I don't think they really care. Just let me get my stuff, meet me by my car.'

I ran back inside the shop and took my tabard off. I grabbed my keys from my locker and walked out of common grounds towards my car.

'Hey, where are you going? Trevor shouted.

'Family emergency. Sorry!' I darted out of the shop before he could argue.

I unlocked my car and climbed in while Sam got in the passenger seat. I got my phone out my pocket and texted Shane, '**Yo ass, plate up for another, We got a guest! :D Eve xx' **I sent the text and got one back shortly. **'Whatev. Who is it? Shane.' **

'**You'll have to wait and see! And it doesn't kill you to put kisses at the end of your text. Eve xx'**

'**It might, you never know Goth princess ;) I'd rather stay alive. Shane.'**

'**Yeah, yeah. Eve xx' **I put my phone in my back pocket and strapped myself in. I glanced up at Sam who had also put his belt on.

I smiled and drove towards the Glass house.

* * *

><p>We pulled up 5 minutes later and I cut the engine. I looked at Sam who looked quite nervous.<p>

'Don't worry about it. They won't over react. They'll be happy that you're alive.'

'I know, I know.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. He nodded and opened up the door. I opened up my door too, before quickly locking the car and running towards the porch.

I got my key out and got inside and let Sam inside after me. I locked the door after us.

'Yo! Who's in!'

'Me!' I heard Shane and Claire shout from the kitchen.

'Me!' I heard from upstairs. Michael.

I pushed Sam into the living room and told him to sit.

I walked out of the room and saw Michael coming down the stairs.

'Hey.' He said before kissing me. 'Shane says we have a guest for dinner. Who is it?'

Claire and Shane came from out the kitchen too.

'I want to promise you all not to freak out.'

'Oh, hell Eve. It better not me Jason.' Shane said.

'No, of course it's not him. I haven't seen him in ages, I dunno where he is. Will you look into that for me Michael?'

'Sure. But, who's in there?' Indicated towards the room.

'Go and see.' I said before leading them into the living room. I heard them all gasp and Sam stood up from the sofa.

'Grandpa?' Michael asked in total shock.

'Hello Michael.' Sam said back before he was imbedded in a giant hug from Michael. I heard him cry into his granddads shoulder.

'Sssh Michael. It's alright I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.'

**Aww, a nice ending :) I felt all emotional inside at my ending, I hope you all review and tell me what you think and where it could go form here. I have an idea of how it's going to go but, I just need to know how to get there.  
>Please review :D<br>Chloe xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! It's been too long! Sorry everyone! I have exams to revise for so I dunno when the next one after this will be up.  
>I haven't updated since, forever, because I wasn't in the mood for writing, everytime I tried I couldn't but I have finally wrote this!<br>Hope you enjoy! :D xx**

Chapter 9 Michael's POV

I can't believe it. I walked into the living room and my grandpa was there. Shocked filled all our faces except Eve's.

Grandpa?' I asked in total shock.

'Hello Michael.' Sam said back before I imbedded him in a giant hug. I started to cry into my granddads shoulder.

'Sssh Michael. It's alright I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere.' He spoke into my ear.

'H-how are you alive? I thought I would n-never see you again.'

'Don't worry for now, as long as I'm here with you that's all that matters.'

I finally let go of him. He then got jumped on by Claire.

'Sam!' She shouted. 'I've missed you.'

He hugged her back and then let her go.

'I've missed you to squirt.'

Sam turned to Shane.

'Don't expect me to hug you, hugging is for pussy's.' Shane said.

'I don't care if it is for pussy's or not. Come here.'

Shane obediently walked over and gave him a hug.

'Missed you Sam.'

'Missed you too you goof.'

Shane and Michael pulled back and I looked at Eve.

'You're welcome!' She chimed.

I ran and kissed her. 'Do you know how much I love you?'

'Umm,' She mused. 'I think I can guess.' And winked at me.

I kissed her again. Someone coughed behind us.

'You know, I'm quite hungry, so let's stop sucking faces off and eat.' Shane said.

'Jerk.'

'Bloodsucking Jerk.'

I flipped him off. 'Fine, let's eat.'

Eve's POV

After Dinner, what was Chilli yet again, we made our way into the living room.

'That was the best thing I've eaten in a while. Thinking about it, I think that is the first thing I've eaten since I came back from the dead.'

'Really? How long have you been, like, "awake"?' Michael asked.

'Umm, a few days ago. I think about 4. Couldn't really tell.'

'How are you alive?' Claire perked up.

He retold how he came back to life with help from Ameile's blood and how he's been sitting in the cemetery and finally got the courage to speak to someone, that someone being me. Then a question popped into my head, I dunno why I didn't think about it before.

'Umm, Sam? Does Ameile know your alive?'

He stiffened and looked down. 'No.' He spoke in a whisper that I only just heard.

'Why not?'

'I-I can't. What if she doesn't want to speak to me? What if she doesn't love me?'

'Sam, you can't think like that. You've been in a coffin for what, 6 months? 8?'

'But_.'

'No buts.' Shane spoke. 'If she don't love you then she's delusional. Who is she going to love instead?'

'Oliver? Myrnin? She's known them 2 longer. She'll trust them more.'

'Haha! Don't make me laugh Sam.' I said. 'No-one can trust Oliver and Myrnin? He's the Mad Hatter. Doing stupid things and getting people almost killed all the time. Those 2 are dangerous and not the one Ameile loves. Her heart is with you.'

'And if she doesn't want you and doesn't love you and that, I'll stake her myself.' Michael growled.

'Don't hurt her, please?' Sam looked at Michael pleadingly.

'Okay, but only for you.'

'Thank you.'

'Right, now Claire.' I said. 'Phone Ameile and tell her to get her Royal Arse down here.'

'How am I meant to do that exactly?'

'I dunno. Scream down the phone or something. Don't tell her Sam's here though.'

'Fine.' She huffed. She got her phone and dialled Ameile's number. She put it on loud speaker so we could all here.

'_What do you want Claire? I'm rather busy.'_

I heard Sam gasp. Claire put the speaker to her mouth and screamed down the phone and hung up.

'Well, that was amusing.' Shane joked.

'All I know is that she's either going to ignore that or get a whole army to come here.'

'Let's hope for the latter.'

A few seconds later the portal opened to see a now very pissed off Ameile, an evenly pissed off Oliver and an amused Myrnin and the bodyguards. Of course.

'Claire!' Ameile shouted. 'Why did you scream down your phone to me and hung up? I told you I was busy. Why did you waste my time?'

'To get you here of course, duh.' I spoke.

'Excuse me Miss Rosser? Why do you assume that I wouldn't of come willingly if the cause was important enough?'

'Claire was just trying just trying out her screaming skills. I think there perfect.' Shane joked. I stifled a laugh and saw that Myrnin was trying to restrain himself from laughing as well.

'If that is all, I will be going. You've waited enough of my time.'

'Wait! Umm, we have something to tell you.' Michael said.

'Well more like show you.' I added.

'And what is that?'

'Me.' Sam spoke from the doorway. We made him go out there so it would surprise Ameile. It seemed to have work.

'Sam.' Ameile whispered. There sounded like a lot of pain was just let out of her.

'Hello _mon chéri.'_

Next minute I know, Sam and Ameile are wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing passionately.

Old love reunited.

**Well, I hope you like it! I haven't done this before but, I think I should say thank you to everyone that has reviewed.**

**xxkatyxxx**

**ElixJ**

**Ghost Lake**

**Hailey727**

**Best gOth**

**anon**

**Isabelle Z**

**thanks to those reviewers! hope to add YOU to the list next time, review please! **

**love youu all! :D**

**Chloe xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello... *twiddles thumbs nervously* I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I had to do a lot of revision and also I was feeling anything with the story. But I'm back now on a rainy Tuesday delivering the next chapter to you! xx**

Chapter 10 – Eve's POV

Isn't it sweet when you see people meet each other after a long time of being apart? You watch them cry into each other's shoulders and hugging like there's no tomorrow. That's what we're seeing now. Ameile and Sam. The ice queen with her fire. So sweet.

I looked around the room. Claire was in Shane's arms, I was in Michaels and Ameile was in Sam's. I looked over to Myrnin and Oliver who were stood quietly by the closed portal.  
>'Aww, don't you love happy endings Olly-Pop?' Mrynin said with passion and hugged Oliver. We all started cracking up laughing except Oliver, who launched Myrnin across the room.<p>

'Get off me you buffoon! I do not wish to be hugged, especially from a mad person who lives in a hole!'

'Oh, Olly, don't act so hastily, it was only a little hug.' Said Myrnin, indicating with his fingers a little.

'Enough with the arguments, this is a happy day, oh Sam, how did you come about?' Asked Ameile in the happiest mood I've ever seen her.

Sam then went on to proceed with the story he told the Glass house gang and I brought him back here. Ameile turned to me.

'Thank you child, if there is any way I could repay you for bringing Sam to me, I would.'

'Don't worry Ameile, you've made me happy as well with just letting me marry Michael.'

'I know what I can do, I will help you with the costs of the wedding to make sure it is perfect and in your taste.'

'Oh, Ameile, you don't have to.' I started.

'Nonsense, I would love to help, and I'm not taking no for an answer.'

To say I was shocked was a lie, I was absolutely gobsmacked! I've never seen this side of Ameile before and I'm liking it already.

'Wow, thanks Ameile.'

'No worries, now what day is the wedding again?'

'Umm, 1st January.'

'Ah, nice New Year Wedding. 70 days to go then. I'll meet you on Tuesday to get your ideas. But, for now, I must be off.' She looked at Sam, who looked saddened that she was leaving. She smiled at him and nodded and he smiled back. A silent gesture that most probably meant that he was going to go with her.

'Well, I shall speak to you all soon.' Ameile spoke walking towards the portal. Sam quickly came up to all of us and hugged us promising to visit soon.

As soon as they left it was quiet in the house.

'Well, I don't know about you lot, but I think that I just want to sit down and watch a movie and watch drama that doesn't involve us.' Shane said breaking the silence.

We all agreed and soon we were all cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie and falling asleep.

The next day I woke up to gentle snoring coming from the guys. I saw that Claire was also awake and trying not to wake Shane while getting up from his grasp. I got up too and we both stood and watched our snoring men. Then an idea popped into my head. I told Claire to go get the camera. She came back down stairs with the camera while I was putting Michaels arms around Shane. Claire stifled a laugh while helping me lift one of Shane's legs to go around Michael. We did this and then the guys started to cuddle into each other thinking it was us two. I took loads of pictures and started a video recording and put it opposite the guys so it would catch their every move. Me and Claire quickly snuck out and went into the kitchen trying not to laugh. When we got into the kitchen we couldn't hold it in any longer and started bursting out laughing. Our loud laughing woke the guys up who were shouting at each other for cuddling one another. Me and Claire went back into the lounge to a rather embarrassed Michael and Shane. I went and got the Camera off the shelf and stopped recording and saved it.

'What did you do?' Shane shouted. 'Did you record us?'

'Umm, no.'

I said running out the room with Claire while Shane was behind us.

'Give me the damn camera and nobody gets hurt!'

'Never!'

I pegged it into my room and got Claire in as well and I quickly locked the door. Shane started to beat down the door.

'Don't you dare Eve! I'm warning you!' He said knowing I would put it on YouTube. Right he was.

Me and Claire watched the video and saw that Michael kissed the top of Shanes head while Shane was rubbing Michaels back. It was so funny! I uploaded it with a caption underneath saying, _**'Never fall asleep next to a guy, this is what it will lead to.' **_

After, I put the Pictures on Facebook and tagged the guys in it. I also, printed out pictures and put them in my bag and gave Claire a few and she used the portal to go to her room and put them in her bag. She came back quickly.

'I'm just going to have a quick shower while Shane's outside your door. I'm going to get a portal to the bathroom and lock the door and portal so no-one can get in. Oh, and soundproof it so Michael doesn't know I'm in there.'

'Okay, I'll just finish printing out these.'

Half an hour later, Claire came back all showered and dressed. I peeked underneath my door to see 2 people sitting outside of it.

'Hey Claire, I whispered to her. Do you mind getting a portal to the bathroom for me please?'

'Sure.' She said and soon enough I had showered and was back in my room where Claire awaited.

I heard a knock at my door.

'Yes?' I said sweetly.

'Eve, please may I have the Camera? I just want to admire your art work.' Michael said sweetly.

'Nice try Glass, but that isn't going to work.'

'EVE! CLAIRE! GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!' Shane shouted.

'No!' Me and Claire shouted back. I looked at the time and saw it was 10.

'Hey Claire, fancy going shopping?' I said to her loudly so the guys would here.'

She looked confused but, she played on.

'Sure Eve, I would love to go shopping. We need to get our Halloween costumes anyway.'

'Ha! Fat chance getting out without giving me the Camera!' Shane said from the other side of the door.

Claire caught on what I was saying then and we shouted, 'Bye guys!' and walked through the portal to the mall with shouts behind us.

All in all, it was a good morning.

**So, did you like it?  
>I know that I haven't updated in ages but could I have some reviewers? It would make me feel ever so happy :) xx<strong>

**and a special Thank You to my only reviewer from the last chapter,**

**JLSLOVER**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
>Chloe xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hey! yeah, so I haven't updated since June and It's December, oops. Tbh, I have no excuse for why I haven't updated in so long, I haven't been feeling a pull to write the next chapter and I made myself write this one. I have exams now coming up I can say, 7 re-sits in January, it not even funny. So this is kind of a filler chapter, and here's what happened last time before the story starts! Enjoy!**

'Eve, please may I have the Camera? I just want to admire your art work.' Michael said sweetly.  
>'Nice try Glass, but that isn't going to work.'<br>'EVE! CLAIRE! GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!' Shane shouted.  
>'No!' Me and Claire shouted back. I looked at the time and saw it was 10.<br>'Hey Claire, fancy going shopping?' I said to her loudly so the guys would hear.  
>She looked confused but, she played on.<br>'Sure Eve, I would love to go shopping. We need to get our Halloween costumes anyway.'  
>'Ha! Fat chance getting out without giving me the Camera!' Shane said from the other side of the door.<br>Claire caught on what I was saying then and we shouted, 'Bye guys!' and walked through the portal to the mall with shouts behind us.  
>All in all, it was a good morning.<p>

Chapter 11 Eve's POV

Me and Claire arrived home with our shopping bags in one hand and dinner for tonight in the other hand, at about 5pm. Today we successfully but up posters around town of Michael and Shane's morning. We also saw that the boys were looking around for town for us. They nearly caught us at one point.

_FLASHBACK_

We were at the mall and grabbing a coffee. We just finished them off and were heading into a dress shop. As we walked in I spotted Michael coming out of one of the other shops with Shane.  
>'Sh*t!' I cursed under my breath.<p>

Claire looked at me confused and I pointed to them. Her face showed that she was thinking what I was. We needed to get out of here.  
>'Quick!' I said as I dragged her into the shop and started to go to the elevator they have there to go up a floor. We got inside and out at the other end and walked out of the shop.<p>

'That didn't take them long did it?' Said Claire to me.

'Nope. But then again, Michael probably couldn't hear anything and probably thought we had gone through a portal like we did.'

We leaned over the banister to see if we could see them below. We could and it just happened to be when they were looking up.

'Hey!' Shane shouted and he and Michael ran for the escalators. We had about 10 seconds before they reached us or less.

'I've got an idea!' Claire said as she started to run off to the opposite way of the escalators. I wondered where she was going until I saw the familiar sign of the girls' toilet. Both guys were right behind us and Michael couldn't use his vamp speed. We charged into the girls' toilet and thankfully no-one was in there or behind the door. Shane was about to come in after us, but we heard him curse.  
>'Ha! Can't come into the ladies room can you Collins?' I shouted through the door.<p>

'I will on the count of 3 Eve, if you don't hand the camera over!'

'Bring it ChilliBoy!'

He started to count slowly. 'One...'  
>'Quick Claire portal!' I whispered.<p>

'Two...'

Claire quickly put the portal up and we jumped through it as we heard Shane say 3 and he saw us disappear through the portal.

_BACK TO PRESENT_

We walked in through the door to see that the guys weren't home yet. We put the food, Chinese tonight, on the table and got plates for everyone out for when the boys arrived home. We hid the camera in an empty box of tampons that was in the bathroom that no-one had replaced. We put it back on the shelf knowing that the boys would never look there. We just finished putting the cutlery on the table as we heard the front door open.

'I swear Michael, that girls are ninjas sometimes, just don't tell either of them I said that.' Shane whispered, but me and Claire heard. We snickered a laugh as the boys came in.

'Eve. Claire. Camera. No- is that Chinese?' Shane said eying up the food. The camera was forgotten about for now.

'Course it is! What would we do without good ol' noodles and chicken balls?' I said cheerfully. 'Dig in everyone!'

We all were soon around the table and filling our plates. After dinner the boys cleaned up because we provided the food. Me and Claire went upstairs and put our clothes away. Claire started to do some studying while I painted my nails a blood red. There was a knock at my door. Me and Claire smirked at each other.

'Come in.' I called.

The boys were there.

'Yes?'

'Girls, we know you've put photo's and video's on the internet and posters around town, but can we please have the camera to get rid of the original copy?' Michael begged.

'Yes.' Was all me and Claire said.

'Oh thank god, so where is it?' Shane asked.

'Don't know.' I replied.

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'I put it up for safe keeping. If you can find it you can have it. And it's not in mine or Claire's room so don't bother to destroy them.'

'What?!' The guys shouted.

'You have one hour before we send the photo's to Myrnin, and god knows what he will do with them.' Claire added on.

'Oooh, good idea sister! What about Oliver too?'

'Argh!' Shane shouted before he ran out the room to look for it. Michael followed after him.

'You're gunna send the photo's if they can't find it?' Claire asked.

'I'm gunna put the photo's up whether they find the camera or not. Let's not tell them that though.'

We laughed and then sent the photo's to everyone. It was a good day.

**Did you like? Next chapter is guna time skip to the wedding I think, so merry christmas everyone! I will eventually try and update again!  
>~ Chloe xo<strong>


End file.
